Sweet Apocalypse
by TheWalkingSina
Summary: Beth was always the sweet girl next door. But suddenly she starts to change. And someone has an eye on her. (Rated M for smut in later chapters)


'Does anyone else want a beer?' I asked and wandered over to the small tub we found in a store. It was filled with ice cold water out of the creek and also beer was laying inside of it.

'Yeah, me!' Daryl shouted and grinned. It was pure luck that we found this gas station which wasn't looted already. It has been totally barricaded. The door has been nailed up but actually from the inside. And when we finally had provided access we found two dead bodies inside.

Obviously the dead couple have had committed suicide.

Possibly after they have waited a couple of weeks for help.

Anyway, we took everything with us. All alcohol and tobacco, as well as the food and drinks, sweets, medicine, fuel and other useful things.

The shotgun of the couple and the gun from under the counter we took, too.

The gas station additionally had a lot of munition stored.

To go here was such a lucky coincidence and it has been Daryl's idea to search the way down northeast for a change.

Daryl took Rick and me. For some reason he implicitly wanted to have me join their journey.

I didn't know why and my questions remained unanswered so after a while I simply stopped asking.

With the cool beer I returned to Daryl.

Rick had just left, most likely to get some rest. After all, little Judith would wake him every now and then.

'Here.' I handed the beer to the hunter, which he opened skilful with his knife.

I tried to do it the same way but I miserably failed.

'Gimme, or you'll chop off your fingers soon.' he grinned and took the bottle of beer from me just to open it with a smooth movement of the knife. Then he gave it back to me.

'It's really easy, look.' he teased me.

'Next time I'm gonna make it alone.' I murmured and took a sip of the cold drink. It felt really good in this heat.

Also Daryl seemed to like it as he emptied the bottle in one sip.

'Another one?' he asked while jumping up to slowly walk back to the tub.

I nodded and tried to empty my beer as fast as possible.

Unfortunately even this try backfired and I nearly choked on all the carbon dioxide so I coughed heavily. Some beer landed on my shirt and on my pants.

But as it would dry quickly in the sun I didn't really bother to go and get myself some new clothes. Neither I tried to cover up the accident.

Our clothes were always dirty, anyway. The luxury of having fresh, ironed clothes everyday was not existent anymore. As a result we wore our clothes until they really were in desperate need of a wash.

Laughingly, Daryl came back. 'What was that? A try to appear manly?' He grinned.

One rarely saw Daryl so hilariously. But the gas station obviously gave him a reason to celebrate.

I rolled my eyes and grinned back. 'Sorry, but I am no friend of warm beer.'

'Okay, okay.' he smirked, opened the two beer bottles he brought, handed me one and sat down next to me. 'The gas station was a lucky find. I can't remember to ever have lived so good, not even before this shit here.' He nodded in the direction of two walkers who strayed around the forest.

'Yes, it's really something special compared to the last months.' I answered.

'Maybe for you. For me it's the best in years.' With these words he lightened himself a cigarette on the fireplace and held it out to me. Hesitatingly, I denied, whereupon he shrugged and took a puff of it himself.

A longer while we sat just there, looking out, watching the sun going down and drinking beer.

Daryl put more wood on the fire and went back to the plastic tub in which the beer was laying. He pulled out a bigger bottle with a transparent content.

I had no idea what this exactly was but I felt a little uncomfortable thinking of drinking this with him.  
'Don't act so. You could be dead by tomorrow.' he sighed and handed me the bottle. It was vodka.

I was really insecure, looked around whether anyone was around or not.

I sighed and turned the bottle open and smelled on the stuff.

Immediately an acrid smell flushed my nose and I thought I had to puke.

Possibly also because of the amount of beer I had drunken already.

I made an effort and started to take a hasty sip. It was plain disgusting.

The alcohol burned my throat and left a gross taste on my tongue. To soothe it I took a big sip of beer but it didn't make it really better.

I looked over to Daryl who took the vodka off me and drank a strong gulp.

Without even grimacing he swallowed all and grinned towards me.

'More?' he asked, raising his eyebrow and holding out the nearly full bottle to me. 


End file.
